


麻烦事.Hair in His Neck

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “别又是让我给你剪头发就行。”基于1-7卷，含部分电影设定，哈赫向。





	麻烦事.Hair in His Neck

哈利·波特讨厌理发。

这要怪德思礼一家。

弗农姨父每天早晨跟他打招呼的第一句话就是咆哮：“把你的头发梳一梳！”此外，姨父每周都会从报纸上方瞪着他，大喊大叫地催促他去理发。他理发的次数甚至超过了班上所有同学的总和，可一点也不起作用。

他的头发照旧疯长。

后来佩妮姨妈实在按捺不住，直接从厨房拿出剪刀，几乎把他的头发剪光，只留下前面一络来“盖住他那道可怕的伤疤”。这把达力笑得前仰后合，哈利却整夜睡不着，思前想后，不知明天该怎么去上学。可到了第二天一早起床的时候，他竟发现自己的头发又恢复了原样。尽管他拼命辩白，说自己也弄不清头发为什么这么快就长出来了，可他们还是为这事把他在储物间里关了一个星期。

所以，理发可真是件麻烦事，不是吗？

有了这种经历，人很难不留下阴影。哈利从此对事件的由头深恶痛绝，直到他遇见赫敏。

*

初见赫敏·格兰杰是在霍格沃茨的列车上。

“你们有人看到一只蟾蜍吗？纳威丢了一只蟾蜍。”女孩就这样推开隔间门的闯进了他的生活。她有一头浓密的褐色头发和一对兔牙，说话时仰着头，脸上有种傲然的神气。交谈几句后，她便领着纳威去其他隔间继续寻找蟾蜍了。

罗恩从来都不知道，在他开始抱怨“不管分到哪个学院，都不希望跟她分在一起”的时候，坐在他对面随口应答的哈利心里想的却是女孩的那句话——

“你的事我全都知道。”

不是他这几天常听见的狂热乃至巴结的语气，而是确凿肯定，不容置疑。

还有她那头褐色头发——又浓又密，毛蓬蓬的，和他一样。

也许她可以理解他讨厌理发的烦恼呢。

不过这个问题一直没有得到过确认。向一个女孩问这种问题似乎并不礼貌，倒像在指谪她不修边幅。他可不想被当成罗恩那样缺心眼的笨蛋，居然能说出“她简直就像一个噩梦”这类话来。况且他很快也就把这件事给忘了。

不过他和那女孩却慢慢熟络起来。不管是为保护魔法石穿越黑色火焰前的话别，斩杀蛇怪后的期末宴会，骑着巴克比克飞过霍格沃茨的夜空，还是三强争霸赛，乃至魁地奇比赛……大大小小的冒险后，她总会张开双臂拥抱他。一开始他还有些拘谨，后来却日渐习惯。在那头毛蓬蓬的褐色头发完全挡住他视线的时候，他甚至会想，其实有这样的头发也不坏，至少他们不必顶着一头旗帜般招摇的颜色，也能在人群里一眼把对方认出来……虽然这未必都是头发的缘故。想到这里，他收紧胳膊环住怀里的女孩，听她絮叨着对他的担心，就有种异常安心的感觉。

不过也不是每一次拥抱都是这样，比如六年级的那一次。他们坐在塔楼台阶上，她紧攥着他的胳膊把头埋在他肩上，哭得那样伤心，完全不复片刻之前喊出“万弹齐发”的决然模样。早先瞥见那蓬熟悉的褐色头发从肖像洞口一闪而过的时候，他就预感要糟糕，于是匆匆追了过来，现在也只能迟疑着伸手轻轻抚慰她。再一想到刚被赫敏的金色鸟群追得落荒而逃的红发友人，他心里莫名烦躁起来。

罗恩·韦斯莱真是个彻头彻尾的混球，他想。

*

罗恩·韦斯莱真是个彻头彻尾的混球。一年后，他坐在约克郡山谷的帐篷里，不知第几次这么想。

此刻，赫敏正缩在角落里，蜷着身子低低抽泣，像只受惊的小兽。

如果那混球真的那么喜欢她，为什么却总是让她哭呢？而他总是茫然无措，什么都做不了。他恨透了这种情形。

都是头发惹的祸。

自从接获魔法部陷落的消息开始逃亡生涯，他们已经在野外流浪六七星期了。

那天他们把帐篷扎在威尔士的一处河岸边，他照例出去找吃的，却笨手笨脚地让那只野兔给跑了，最后只能空手而回。要不是赫敏在营地附近采了些蘑菇，他们这一天差点断炊。罗恩抱着伤刚好的胳膊，闷声不响地躺到了床上。

赫敏望望罗恩，又低头看看那锅清汤寡水的蘑菇，对着他欲言又止。他突然意识到这些天她憔悴了许多，那张平日里写满自信的脸上，透着叫人心疼的疲惫。

或许他该说点什么，哪怕只是引开注意，暂时让她忘记这风餐露宿、前路未卜的困境。

他抓了抓凌乱的头发，鬼使神差地就说：“帮我理个发吧。”

不知是不是错觉，他好像看到赫敏眼里闪过一丝笑意。那一瞬间，仿佛她整个人都被这抹久违的微笑点亮了，竟看得他一时失神。等他回过神来的时候，已经坐在椅子上了，赫敏正绕着他忙前忙后。她的手指由他发间掠过，有若柔风拂过树梢，就连他不羁的黑发都在她轻灵的指尖下变得驯服。喀嚓，喀嚓，随着魔杖的轻轻挥动，头发一绺一绺飘落在地上。细雨淅淅沥沥地敲打着帐篷顶，帐篷的帆布壁被风吹得起伏不止，猎猎轻响。蘑菇在锅里煨着，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。他胸口也像这口小锅一样，漾起融融的暖意……

他几乎都要对理发这件麻烦事有所改观了，他以前怎么会讨厌理发呢？

其实，他想他是知道的。不管是姨妈毫不讲理的剪刀，还是陌生理发师肆意翻飞的剃刀，总是让他心存疑虑。或许是自小经历养成的危机意识，他对刀刃贴近皮肤的感觉有种不自觉的抵触和戒备。但赫敏却是不同的，她是你可以全身心依赖的人……

事情发展到这里都还顺利，后来赫敏关于魂器问题的灵光一闪更是让两人都兴奋不已。

直到那个混球把一切都给毁了。

那个打翻醋坛子的家伙走时是怎么说的来着？“我懂了。你选择了他。”

真是那样倒好了……他没由来地闪过这个念头。至少那样他不会陷入如今的困境，一心安慰却无从着手。

他凝视着垂首蜷缩在帐篷一角的女孩，汽灯橙黄的光洒在她身上，勾出清晰却又柔和的侧影。她浓密的褐发束了起来，倚在肩头，只有几缕散落出来，在耳后蜷曲着，细软如钩。

收音机里播放的难得不是失踪人员名单，而是一首略带沙哑的歌，饱含伤感和苦痛，却又给人一种微妙的振奋感。他再一次鬼使神差地站起身，踏着旋律一步步走过去，向她递出了一只手——

——正如第二天清晨，他躺在铺位上盯着眼前飞舞的金色飞贼伸出手一样，鬼使神差。飞贼收拢了翅膀，乖乖蜷缩在他手心里，像只受惊的小兽。

这么的简单，你需要做的只是伸出手而已。

昨天晚上，他为什么就不敢伸手拉住她呢？于是只能看着她转身垂首而去，留给他一个落寞的背影，不复片刻之前相拥起舞的灿烂笑容。

或许，他们心底都深知欢笑只存在于那偷来的片刻时光中，曲终之时难免被打回原形。又或许……一曲终了两人相对而立时，她眼中那一丝期许并非他的想象？可惜他却没有拿出格兰芬多的勇气。

他心中怅然若失，带着种说不清道不明的心情把飞贼捧到唇边，轻轻亲吻那光滑的表面。

*

几分钟后，赫敏翻来覆去地看着他递过的飞贼，念出那行刚浮现不久的字迹：“我在结束时打开。”

“你觉得这是什么意思？”他急匆匆问道，暗自庆幸赫敏的注意力全被这新发现吸引了，没有好奇他为什么会想起亲吻飞贼。

两人对那小金球百思不得其解后，赫敏开始说起她在《诗翁彼豆故事集》上找到的奇怪字符。他一边跟她讨论着，一边却有个念头止不住地浮了上来。

“赫敏？”他清了清嗓子，感觉就好像几年前，没得到德思礼夫妇签字允许，却要问麦格教授他能不能去霍格莫德一样。

“我一直在想——我想去趟戈德里克山谷。”见女孩从书本上抬起头注视着他，他赶紧补充道，“那是我出生的地方，我父母也死在那里。”

“他一定料到了你会去那里，那儿对你有特殊意义。”她声音紧绷绷的。

“那儿对他也有特殊意义，赫敏。神秘人差点就死在那儿。难道那里就不会是他藏魂器的地方吗？”

这件事他已经想了很久了。不过令他惊讶的是，赫敏并没有继续阻拦。

“不过我得承认，就算再危险，我们也只好去一趟了。”女孩咬了咬嘴唇，说，“我觉得那里可能藏着什么东西。”

“什么？”

“宝剑。”她直截了当地说，“如果邓布利多真想让你得到它，不想让魔法部拿去，藏在格兰芬多创始人的出生地最合适不过了。”

确实，她一直都比他考虑得更周全。若非如此，以他的莽撞性格怕是活不到今天吧。这却让他接下来的话再难出口——他本还想说，那里是他出生的地方，他不想装成别人的模样回去，但他知道赫敏一定会批评不使用复方汤剂的危险性——就连他自己都觉得这要求太过自私。学业，父母，朋友……为了他，她已经放弃了那么多，他又凭什么如此心安理得地接受她这样的牺牲？如今还要她因为他一个任性的愿望而徒增风险？

“赫敏……”他柔声唤道，想说些什么，却又不知该从何说起。

她抬起手，拨开散落在他额前的几绺碎发。动作轻柔，一如数日之后他为邓布利多的欺瞒落泪的那个伤心夜晚，她抚摸他的头顶，用几近告白的语调说“他爱你”。

然后她说：

“别又是让我给你剪头发就行。”

要是换一个人，他一定会以为这是句埋怨，是在责怪他导致罗恩的离去。但她是赫敏。他们熟悉彼此的心意，仿佛熟悉自己的呼吸。这一次也是如此。

她嘴角勾起一丝微笑，似是无奈，却又带着些宠溺的味道。

他知道，她是默许他的危险计划了，哪怕她还不知道计划的详情，哪怕他甚至都未曾开口。但她会站在他身旁，一如既往，不离不弃。

她转身向帐篷走去。阴霾的天空里飘下几片雪花，在高地的冷风中飞舞轻旋，落在她肩头发梢，衬得女孩的背影愈发纤细，让人陡然生出种保护的欲望。

就是在那一刻，哈利·波特下定了决心。

*

多年后的某一天，哈利又回想起这桩往事，向妻子诉说。她只是望着他微笑，抬起手，拨开散落在他额前的几绺碎发，动作轻柔。

那一刻，哈利凝视着她，也抬起手，却不是去触额头上闪电形的伤疤，而是握住了她的手，捧到唇边，轻轻亲吻她的指节。她巧克力色眸子里盈盈的泪光和笑意，一如这十九年间那样，令他温暖而安心。

一切太平。


End file.
